


The Art of Subtly

by agrajag



Series: Wizards Drabbles [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minor Jim Lake Jr/Claire Nuñez, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "What can I get for you today, Trollhunter?" Douxie asked, but he was already inputting Jim and Claire's regular orders into the register."Hey, don't you think that lady was a little too young for you?" Jim asked, nonchalantly checking his nails, obviously confident that Douxie knew their drinks by heart.Douxie started preparing them, throwing some complimentary cookies on the tray as the milk steamed, and he was too preoccupied to understand what Jim was implying. He hummed inquisitively as he poured the coffee into the cups."The woman you were flirting with," Jim clarified with a teasing smile.
Series: Wizards Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	The Art of Subtly

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when you binge the umbrella academy one week and then wizards the next week? you steal a line from one to write fic for another

Douxie had been afraid it would feel strange going back to work at the cafe after everything that had happened. Like, how could making cappuccinos live up to literally saving the world?

But it felt good.

Following the precise steps he knew as well as any of the spells his bracelet held. It was relaxing, and it was still helping people, albeit on a much smaller scale.

Still, it was the perfect way to unwind after the final battle. Defeating Skrael and Bellroc had nearly killed him (a second time he almost lost everything to them, no less) and so, honestly, he was tired of all the action. He never thought that he would say that, but after nearly a century of fighting and fighting and fighting, he was definitely not opposed to some relaxation. And, sure, some people might not consider going back to a customer service job the definition of relaxing, but Douxie had always found it comforting to clock in after a night of patrolling the streets of Arcadia Falls.

Once he and his two companions had returned home, there had been the question of what they were all going to do. It had been an easy decision for Douxie to move back into his apartment, which was thankfully still open since no one exactly had been moving to the town after there had been an alien invasion, but he had been wondering what Archie and Nari would decide on. They had hardly walked through the door before Archie was reassuring him that he would always stay by his side.

And then Nari, a literal demigod, told him that she was going to move in as well and be his roommate. A concept she was only aware of thanks to Toby, who apparently had explained to her all she needed to know about roommates through sitcom examples. She rambled on about all the fun adventures they would find themselves on, and it sounded like the opposite of how Douxie envisioned relaxation.

Nari didn't like being alone, however, after spending centuries with Skrael and Bellroc, so until someone could come up with a better solution, it looked like Douxie was roommates with a demigod.

Not like he saw Nari often with the two of them working. Nari didn't have a technical _job_ , because you had to draw the line somewhere and Douxie believed that was putting a demigod on a payroll, but she was using her powers to restore the wildlife around Arcadia Falls to its natural splendor. 

Because they _had_ destroyed quite a bit of the town in the midst of saving it, hadn't they?

So when he had gone back to work, the cafe scheduled him on the usual afternoon shift, despite now being open 24 hours to accommodate the towns new official citizens. He figured he would have been the perfect candidate for the new shift, but he didn't fight his hours, since he was done fighting after all. It wasn't until he stopped in one evening, before heading home to have a movie marathon with Archie, and found Bagdwella behind the counter that it all came together.

Well, it was good to know everyone was adapting to co-existing.

What was even better, though, was being able to see the Trollhunters get to just be kids.

Douxie was in the middle of waiting on a young woman and her son when he noticed Claire and Jim come in. They had their backpacks casually slung on, Claire already digging in her's for her wallet presumably, and they looked ready for an idyllic afternoon summer school study session.

Douxie finished up the transition with his customer, wishing her a nice day, before turning to Jim. And just Jim since it looked like Claire had had ventured outside to snag a good table while Jim ordered for them.

"What can I get for you today, Trollhunter?" Douxie asked, but he was already inputting Jim and Claire's regular orders into the register.

"Hey, don't you think that lady was a little too young for you?" Jim asked, nonchalantly checking his nails, obviously confident that Douxie knew their drinks by heart.

Douxie started preparing them, throwing some complimentary cookies on the tray as the milk steamed, and he was too preoccupied to understand what Jim was implying. He hummed inquisitively as he poured the coffee into the cups.

"The woman you were flirting with," Jim clarified with a teasing smile.

Douxie started spluttering as he said, "I was _not_ flirting."

"And if he was," a smug voice came from below, "it's not like he matured much over the past 900 years, so it wouldn't make a difference."

Archie hopped up from his hiding spot under the counter and held up a paw s Jim could high five him with his pointer finger. Douxie hadn't realized the sneaky shapeshifter had been there, but he should have known better. Ever since Zoe had hid that cat bed next to the carry out trays, Archie had taken to cat naps in the cafe while Douxie was busy providing Arcadia Falls with caffeine.

"You're my familiar," Douxie pointed out. "Shouldn't you be on my side? Defending my honor?"

"In a fight? Always." Archie turned around to lick his back, and it made it seemed like a dismissal. But then... "I couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease you, however."

Douxie was sure he would have been able to come up with an excellent retort, but (thankfully) he was saved from escalating the situation by Claire stealthily approaching them while they were distracted.

"Jim Lake Jr. Are you making me wait for my coffee in order to tease my best friend?" she asked, snatching said coffee off the tray and taking a tentative sip.

With no shame what-so-ever, Jim said, "Yes."

Douxie was busy trying to process Claire calling him her best friend rather than teacher that he didn't say anything as Claire and Jim started bickering good naturedly. He silently accepted the money that Jim dropped into his hand and tossed it into the cash register. The couple ended their 'argument' with a quick peck before they both thanked Douxie and returned to their books.

There wasn't time to dwell on it at the moment, because it was right on to the next customer, but every moment there was even a second of down time, Douxie was left ruminating over 'best friend.'

The whole encounter had sparked a realization that, while it hadn't even been something he had thought about before Jim had joked about him flirting with a customer, Douxie wasn't looking for a romantic relationship of any kind at the moment. For the first time since he could remember, he not only had friends, but friends who knew him for who he truly was. And they respected him --

\-- even if they _did_ tease him sometimes.

And that was all he could have wished for. He hadn't exactly thought about how lonely he had been. He had Archie, of course, which he was incredibly grateful for, and he made a mental note to make sure that the shapeshifter knew that. But it had only been the two of them for so long, and now Douxie had friends all over the town. As he was counting his drawer at the end of his shift, he decided he couldn't wait to get home and find out what fun adventure Nari had planned for them.


End file.
